Yoshimoto Imagawa
Yoshimoto Imagawa 'Is appeared in Samurai Warriors. Games Samurai Warriors In ''Samurai Warriors, Yoshimoto is depicted as a man easily flustered by the slightest offset. The make-your-own characters can start their story serving him only to leave once they deem him an inadequate lord. His character alters in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends as he becomes a Kemari fan. He rides to the capital to stage his own kemari tournament. After he survives Okehazama, he joins Shingen Takeda's forces and begins to wonder what it takes to be a great leader. In his lower path, he defects to Kenshin's forces and tries to mimic Kenshin as an ideal general. After he wins the title of the greatest warrior in the land, he is left confused by Kenshin's ritual for bestowing him the title. Humorously, Masamune Date quickly appears to challenge him for the right and Imagawa mimes Kenshin's actions to the lad, therefore bestowing him the title with no contest. In his upper storyline, he continues to fight with Shingen to stop the powerful Nobunaga-Ieyasu alliance. Once Ieyasu is defeated, Yoshimoto begins plans for his grand kemari tournament. However, Nobunaga gathers forces at Honnoji. Since Shingen senses that he will soon attack, Yoshimoto rides off to stop him once and for all. He returns in Samurai Warriors 2 Xtreme Legends to play a similar role. He is a generous yet seemingly witless fool. A kemari fanatic, he often compares the battle at hand with various etiquette of the game, a trait that particularly displeases Kanetsugu at Kawanakajima. He rushes to win battles with hopes to one day play a game of kemari with someone other than himself. Although various leaders see him as a valuable asset to their army, Yoshimoto isn't well liked by others, which leaves him rather lonely for forty years. He finally gets his wish granted after he wins the day at Sekigahara and has both armies playing the game with him. His dream stage is a reenactment of Yoshimoto's side at Okehazama. After he defeats Nobunaga, his general reports they have sustained too many loses to continue their march to the capital so he decides to head back home. He weilds a sword and a kemari ball in battle Kessen Yoshimoto appears as a sub enemy in Kessen 3. He forces Ieyasu to work for him by taking his wife and children hostage. He leads a huge and very strong army but can be easily defeated if Nobunaga successfully completes his ambush. Devil Kings Yoshimoto's name is Muri in this game. He appeares as a witless fool similaer to his Samurai Warriors appearence. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Richard Cansino - Samurai Warriors (English) *Dan Jeannotte - Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends (English) *Takahiro Kawachi - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Hidekatsu Shibata - Kessen III (Japanese) *Bin Shimada - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) *Kōzō Shioya - Devil Kings (Japanese) *Brian Drummond - Devil Kings (English) History '''Imagawa Yoshimoto (今川義元?, 1519-June 12, 1560) was one of the leading daimyo (feudal lords) in early Sengoku period Japan. Based in Suruga Province,[1] he was one of the three daimyo that dominated the Tōkaidō region. He was one of the dominant daimyo in Japan for a time, until his death in 1560. Gallery File:Yoshimoto Imagawa NA.jpg|Yoshimoto in Nobunaga's Ambition File:Yoshimoto Imagawa.png|Yoshimoto in SW1 File:Yoshimoto Imagawa Kessen.jpg|Yoshimoto in Kessen